Dating Service
by Itachi'slover
Summary: In this supposedly hilarious fic, you choose the couples while Sakura, Ino and I show you the dates. This fic will start out as a T rating, but may move to an M rating if things begin to get messy...
1. Meet The Peeps

Dating Service

**Chapter 1: Meet the Hosts**

Pairings: Whatever you, the reviewers want!

Rating: T for now, but it might change to M, depending on the pairings!

Me: Hi, welcome to Hitch, the Naruto Dating service/reality show. I'm your host, Zoe.

Sakura: I'm the co host of this dating service Haruno Sakura!

Ino: Hey! I'm a co host too! My name is Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura: In this fic, you choose the pairings!

Ino: Yup, you can pick ANYONE. From Naruto to Orochimaru.

Me: But only if they're in the Naruto series.

Ino: So this is how it works…

Sakura: You review, and send us a pairing that you would like to see on a date, and then we show you the date. It's that simple.

Ino: Hey forehead girl, you stole my goddamn lines!

Sakura: Well I thought that I could say them better, Ino-Pig.

Ino: What did you say billboard brow?!

Me: Guys, stop fighting!

(Fighting in the background)

Me: So, you can pick anyone, and between you and me, you can pick Sakura or Ino to be in your pairings.

Ino&Sakura: WHAT??!!

Me: Sorry guys, but you are part of the cast.

Ino&Sakura: Fine, but we don't have to like it.

Ino: Anyways, we do all sorts of pairings, Yaoi like Sasunaru…

Sakura: Straight, like KibaHina…

Me: And Yuri, like SakuIno.

Ino&Sakura: WHAT??!!

Me: Just shut up. In case Ino and Sakura are picked or if just one is picked, our substitutions are….

Me: Gaara and Lee!

Sakura: I'm ok with Gaara, but LEE?

Gaara: Nice to know I'm wanted.

Lee: Sakura-chan! I thought you loved my youthful self!

Sakura: Zoe, I am soooo gonna kill you!

Ino&Me: (Laughs)

Me: So anyways, send in your pairings.

Sakura: We want to know who you pick so…

Ino: Review!

Sakura: Are you kidding me Ino-Pig? You just stole my lines!

Ino: Payback billboard brow! Muhahaha!

Me: Until next time!

Gaara: Don't forget to review!

Lee: Yosh!

Sakura: Get back here Ino-pig!

Ino: In your dreams.

**So don't forget to review, or else this fic goes nowhere! And yes, I can do all the couples. So review. And remember, this fic could change to a M rating, Its up to you**


	2. LeeXSakura: Yeah Right

**Dating Service**

**Chapter 2: LeeXSakura: Yeah Right**

**Thanks for reviewing; we have picked the first couple, LeeXSakura! Enjoy mes amies! **

Me: Hello, and welcome back to Hitch, the dating service reality show.

Sakura: We have received some very interesting pairings from you reviewers.

Ino: Yes, and today we will pick the first couple.

Me: And the couple is, drum role please!

Ino: Lee and Sakura!

Sakura: What the hell! I am not going out with, with that!

Me: It's what the reviewers want.

Lee: Hi my youthful friends! My beautiful Sakura, it is time to be going on our youthful and romantic date!

Sakura: The reviewers are going to payyyyyyyy!

Gaara: Shut up and get on with the date. I am eager to see how this goes.

Ino: You're eager Gaara? Wow, never saw that coming.

Me: Now remember Sakura, you have to keep and open mind. Lee could be your soul mate.

Inner Sakura: Yeah right! I am only for Sasuke!

Sakura: Fine, let's get this over with.

* * *

**Begin video clip**

Lee and Sakura walked out of the tall black building. "So, where are we going?" asked Sakura. "We are going shopping, to an expensive restaurant, and the beach, my youthful pink-haired goddess of love!" Sakura stared. Lee had never seemed like one who went shopping, or to expensive restaurants. The beach was a tad obvious, but hey, he was Rock Lee. "So, are we going to the mall or what?" she asked. Lee just stood there staring at her. "Uhh, what? Oh, yes! Off to the youthful mall of youthfulness!" Sakura shook her head, but followed the overenthusiastic boy. "Remember Sakura, keep an open mind."

**4:03 outside Forever 21**

"Omg! This is like my favorite store ever!" Sakura was nearly bouncing up and down. Who knew Rock Lee had connections to ALL her favorite stores. Lee walked up behind her and whispered hotly in her ear, "Go find a dress to wear tonight." She shivered. Lee's voice had been… seductive. "I'll f-find the perfect dress!" She mentally smacked herself in the head. "Stupid, stupid! Did I have to stutter?" She sighed and walked into the store.

Lee smirked. That stutter was all he needed to know she liked him. "Yosh! The hottest female in the world likes me!" He got some weird stares at that one. Lee sat down on a sparkly pink bench and waited for Sakura.

**4:21 inside Forever 21 **

"You know, maybe Lee's not so bad after all," Sakura thought. "He's let me buy everything I want, and we're still going to an expensive restaurant." Inner Sakura argued with her. "Of course he's a good match for you. He can indulge in your spending habits and give you what you want!" She nodded. Ok that made sense. She turned in a circle to see that the saleswoman had brought all the dresses she had asked for. She smiled happily. Who knew? This was turning out to be fun!

**5:32 outside Forever 21**

"Well, how do I look?" Lee looked up into the smiling face of his goddess. His eyebrows raised and he stared. Sakura was wearing a dull red strapless dress with a sakura flower on the hip. She had a small black jacket over her shoulders, and strappy black heels. Lee himself had already changed. "My goddess! You look like an, an angel!" sakura smiled shyly. "Thank you." Lee cleared his throat. "Our reservation is in 15 minutes. Come on, the limo is here." He took Sakura's hand, and pulled her out of the mall, to the waiting stretch limo. She was in shock. Only 1 restaurant in Konoha had a reservation policy. Twin Dragons. It was run by Tenten's family. And it was hellishly expensive.

**5:48 Twin Dragons**

"Hi, my name is Tenten, and I'll be your server today." The weapons master smiled lightly at the way Lee and Sakura were looking at each other. "Will you want anything to drink?" she asked. "A bottle of your finest Romanée Conti," said Lee, not taking his eyes off Sakura. "Sir," murmured Tenten, "Do you realize that that particular red wine cost $4000.00?" At that Sakura looked up in shock, but Lee nodded and said, "I know." When Tenten had walked away, Sakura almost glared at Lee. "Darli- I mean Lee, do you really need to get the most expensive wine?" "Only the best for my youthful angel." She softened and gazed at Lee. He really wasn't all that bad, in fact, he was quite handsome. "Excuse me?" Tenten was back. "Have you decided on your meals?" Sakura looked at her dumbly. She had forgotten to even open the menu. "Of course," lee smooth voice filled her ears. "We shall have the baked pheasant under glass, followed by the baked Alaska." "Will that be all sir?" Lee nodded. "Sakura my darling you look like a ghost." "I'm just shocked at how much money you're spending." She answered. He shook his head lightly, flashed his shiny teeth and gave her a thumb's up. Then Lee took Sakura's hand in his. She flinched but left her hand there. And they stayed like that until all the food was gone and the check was payed. "My darling," said Lee as he stood up, "we must adjourn to the youthful beach now." He helped her up and escorted her to the limo.

**8:30 the beach**

"Lee, the sun already went down. Why are we here?" A tender smile played on his lips, and the seductive tone came back. "Because baby, I wanted to be alone, with you, my goddess of love." She sighed. "Do you really feel that way?" "Sakura-chan, I've been feeling it since I first saw you." "Lee… I have something I want to admit too. I really do like you; I just always hid my feelings from you and everyone." He stared at her. These were the words he had always wanted to hear. Lee leaned close to her, she leaned close to him. And they…

Kissed.

Passionately kissed. Lee moved his mouth over hers kissing with gentle force. He loved the way her lips felt against his. Then he got a surprise. Sakura licked and nibbled his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He immediately opened it, and her tongue filled his mouth. They began fighting for dominance and Lee won. Sakura pulled on his shirt, causing him to fall on top of her. "Please." "Sakura," he tried to pull himself up, "not here my love." And he gasped as she reached for his groin… Lee jumped up. "Sakura. We are in a public place. And I have a rule not to have sex on the first date. I can see that you are enamored in my youthfulness, as I am in yours. I want to do it, just not now." "Lee. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to em-embarrass you," her voice sounded like she was tearing. "My love," he whispered, "soon." She looked up. "You mean…?" he nodded and smiled, his white teeth flashing against the dark. "Lee! I would love to go out with you again!" "Yosh! I knew you would!" Lee hugged her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now let's take you back to the studio," he said cheerfully, as they walked back to the limo together.

* * *

Ino: So Sakura, when were you gonna tell about these feelings?

Me: Yeah, we would have set you guys up sooner.

Sakura: blushes well…

Gaara: That was sooo sexy Lee.

Lee: You think?

Me: Gaara thinks something is sexy? The apocalypse is coming!

Ino: giggles That was interesting Sakura.

Me: So when's your next date?

Sakura: Umm…

Lee: Friday!

Ino: Oh, Billboard-brow is in love!

Sakura: Shut-up Ino-Pig!

Lee: Stop fighting my youthful girlfriend!

Sakura: Blushes

Gaara: Smirks

Me: Ok till next time!

Everyone: Bye!

**Ok, so that was date #1, I need more pairings people. And I just want all reviewers out there that I resent the idea of SasuSaku, so if you request it, beware! (Evil laugh). Also, the person "me" will be replaced with my name. "Me" is getting annoying. Also, if you would like a special guest to appear on the show, please request him/her.**

**Review Please**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Due to popular demand, this fic will now be rated M for mature. If you feel you are mature or even if you don't (lol) feel free to read. Also, since I have gotten so many different pairings, I will leave it up to you, the reviewers to send in your favorite pairings as much as you want. This way, I'll actually be able to pick a pairing off my list of 25! **

**THANK YOU! And good night (lol)**


	4. GaaraXHinata: I've Been Waiting

**Dating Service**

**Chapter 3: GaaraXHinata: I've Been Waiting**

**This chapter may contain adult material.**

**Please don't read if you live in a plastic bubble.**

**Thank you.**

**I do not want to be the one responsible for burning virgin eyes.**

Zoe: Hey! Welcome back. Due to our previous chapter and reviews from our special reviewers, this fic is now rated M.

Ino: Yeah, don't read if you're not ready.

Sakura: So today we have a special game to decide who our lovely pairing is going to be.

Ino: So who wants to play… THE WHEEL OF LOVE???

(Cheering)

Zoe: Alright. Here to spin the wheel is Sabuku no Gaara!

Ino: Hi Gaara are you ready?

Gaara: Hn.

Sakura: Now spin spin spin the Wheel of Love!

(Spins the Wheel)

Zoe: And the first person is…

Ino: Hinata!

Zoe: Now Lee, you get to spin next.

Lee: Yosh!

(Spins the Wheel)

Ino: And the second person is…

Sakura: Gaara?!

Gaara: Hn?!

Zoe: Well, I guess GaaraXHinata is today's pairing.

Ino: Now go find Hinata you lovebird!

Gaara: I'll get you for that Lee!

Lee: Gulp. (Hides behind Sakura)

Ino: Now!

* * *

**Start Video Clip**

Gaara walked through the streets of Konoha mumbling to himself. "Why did I have to get picked? I don't even like Hinata!" A sudden cough stopped him in his tracks. Gaara spun around to see… Hinata. "Gaara, I was watching my favorite show and…" she trailed off, her face bright red. The redhead took pity on the poor blushing girl. "Hn." She blushed again harder this time. Gaara sighed. 'I guess I have to do this.' "Hinata," he cleared his throat, "will you go out with me?" Hinata looked at the ground. Her mind was reeling. "I accept, Gaara-sama."

The redhead gasped. The way she had said Gaara-sama was so sexy. It was alluring and he couldn't stand it. The kazekage was about to get very aroused when Hinata turned and said, "Gaara-sama, lets go see Pirates 3!" Gaara nodded. "Hn."

**Hinata's Pov**

Wow, I am actually on a date with Gaara. At first I was a little scared, but I am using tips from my friends. Gaara used to have sex with Sakura as a "friend with benefits", so Sakura told me all sorts of useful (not to mention dirty) stuff. And yeah, I suggested Pirates, because I was so scared at the first two, that I hugged Naruto-kun within an inch of his life. I got over Naruto about a year ago, and I think that Gaara would make a nice boyfriend. And according to Sakura, he's great in bed which would be a new experience for me considering… never mind.

**Normal Pov**

Gaara payed for Hinata's ticket and escorted her into the theater. She was really quite pretty, with her long violet hair, white shy eyes and killer legs. They sat in the back, just in case. They chatted animatedly until the room darkened and the previews came on.

The previews had ended and Hinata was beginning to get scared. Gaara seemed to know. "Do you want to leave?" he whispered, secretly wishing she'd say no. Hinata shook her head blushing like a tomato. Gaara sat back and watched the movie. 'Hmm, it isn't that bad.' It was not scary, not scary, not scary FIGHT SCENE! Hinata eeped and grabbed onto Gaara for dear life. Except that she grabbed a little low. Gaara stiffened, then relaxed. This was what he wanted. This was why they had sat in the back. Gaara raised Hinata's chin. "Are you scared, do you want to leave?" She shook her head and leaned closer to his awaiting mouth. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned down giving her a chaste kiss.

But a chaste kiss was not what Hinata was looking for. She intensified the kiss, sitting up straight and putting her arms around his neck. He was stunned. Where had shy virtuous Hinata gone to? Never mind, he liked this Hinata better. Gaara licked at the girl's perfect lips. She opened without hesitation. Their tongues met in a heated battle. A surprisingly, Hinata won. She broke away panting. "Shhh!" Someone in the audience said. "Now are you ready to leave?" Hinata giggled. "Yeah." Hand in hand they crept from the theater. But once in lighted public, Gaara became stoic again.

Hinata sighed. He really was a cutey. And really quite stoic, but she knew how to fix that. As they walked outside to Gaara's car, they noticed that it was raining. Hard. Hard made Gaara think of his slight problem. "Gaara-sama?" His problem worsened. "Hn," he nodded. "Why don't you come and stay at Hyuuga Mansion tonight. I don't think that the roads are safe."

Inner Gaara jumped with joy. "Will your family be there?" Hinata almost smirked. He was so obvious. "No. They are at a conference until Friday." It was Tuesday. "Come on! It's right around the corner!" At mad dash or the car ensured and Gaara thanked god that he had remembered to put up the roof of his red 07 Lamborghini.

They drove in silence to Hinata's amazing house. "Wow, you live here?" Gaara was surprised. Hinata blushed. "Yeah…" Gaara took her arm, and she led him into the spacious kitchen. He stared. It was industrial sized. "So…" "Damn it!" a voice interrupted Gaara. He stared. 'No way, did Hinata just swear??" Hinata turned. "All we have pizza." She held up a box. "Hn." "Good." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen motioning for him to follow. He followed wordlessly, like a dog on a leash.

"Hinata…" "Yes Gaara-sama?" "I…" "What?" "I wa…" "You?" "I want you!" They stared at each other. Hinata was NOT turning red. That was new. She smiled and Gaara looked at her confused. "Gaara, I want you too." He stared at her as she moved foreword yet again. But this time he beat her to it.

Their lips connected in a passionate struggle. Gaara's hands were everywhere. On her hips, her butt, on her breasts. She settled for his waist. They fell apart gasping for air. Hinata leaned back on the couch. "Kiss me now," she panted. Gaara smirked and fell on top of her, there lips meeting again. She opened her lips for him and they began the battle of the tongues. Again, Hinata won. Gaara looked surprised but kept kissing her.

Not breaking the kiss for one second. Hinata began taking off Gaara's shirt. When it was off she stared at his sexy body. "I w-want you." Gaara panted in response. He took Hinata's top off, see how her breasts spilled out of the violet bra. Expertly, he unhooked the bra with one hand, and lowered his face to her chest.

"Ahhh Gaara please!" The redhead's mouth swirled over her right nipple as his hand massaged the other. When her nipple was hard and pert he did the same to other. She was making sounds so delicious that he would have come right there. Gaara felt hands on the waist band of his pants. Hinata pulled his pants and boxers down and stared at Gaara's huge length. She stroked it and it moved, becoming even bigger.

Suddenly, Hinata pushed Gaara down hard. She licked her lip and took him in her mouth. "Ahhh….." Gaara moaned. Hinata moved her mouth around and in his slit, licking the pre-cum that moistened it. But she stopped only after a couple of times. "Don't stop," he moaned. He felt her getting up. "Where are you going?" his eyes narrowed but relaxed as she removed her pants and thong.

"I can't wait." Her voice was guttural and needy. Again she pushed him down. Hinata straddled him. "I'm taking control," her voice was seductive and confident. She raised her body and lowered her entrance onto his erect member. She lowered her self until his cock was all the way inside her. Then the vixen began moving back and forth murmuring sexy noises and moans. Gaara lifted his hands to her hips and began moving her faster. "Ga-Gaara-sama, more, f-faster!" He listened and rocked his body to her gyrating rhythm.

"Gaara-sama! I'm ready!" Hinata was seeing stars. "I'm coming too Hinata!" Gaara cried. He released inside of her and as she felt his hot seed fill her, she released her sweet juices all over him. She collapsed on him, and he didn't even bother pulling out. "Goodnight, Gaara-sama," she whispered and fell asleep. Just hearing her say that almost made him hard again, but he saw that she needed to sleep.

He gently pulled out of her, and saw her wince a little. "Goodnight my love." He muttered into her ear. "But next time, I'll be on top." Hinata smiled in her sleep and Gaara laughed. She was just so cute. And then he too fell asleep.

* * *

Lee: Holy youthfulness! That was hotter than me and Sakura last night! 

Sakura: Lee!

Lee: Well its true!

Zoe: Well Gaara, do have anything to say?

Gaara: Hn.

Ino: Ha, you had a great time.

Sakura: Just admit it.

Gaara: Fine I had a great time.

Naruto: I never knew Hinata was so good in bed!

Ino: What the fuck Naruto! Get out of here!

(Kicks Naruto out)

Zoe: After that SEXY display me and the girls have decided to do threesome day!

Sakura: So send in your favorite threesome pairing.

Ino: As always, we'll show you the date…

Lee: And the hot sex scene!

Ino: That was my line Bushy Brows!

Zoe: Ok, don't forget to send in your favorite threesome!

Sakura: Or else!

Everyone but Ino and Lee: Bye!

**Ok, you heard them! Hit that blue box that says "Go" down there and give us your favorite threesome. You all know what that means right? Just kidding. Anyways, so review. We will also be having special guests once in a while. I am not gonna tell you who it is…. REVIEW and find out! ******


End file.
